


heaven for sinners released

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling and Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Egregious misuse of the Reduce spell, Established Relationship, Fluff AND filth!, Fluff and Smut, Light D/s, Light Praise Kink, Other, Safeword Use, Service Top Caleb, Size Kink, Size Queen Molly, cuddly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Molly is hit by a magical misfire and finds himself, for the first time, significantly smaller than Caleb. There's a lot to unpack in exactly why he likes this so much, but for now he's determined to take advantage.--Or, two slightly damaged people negotiate trust and pleasure together.





	heaven for sinners released

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkmouse/gifts), [readytobebolder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytobebolder/gifts).



> I don't know what to say y'all. This is pure filth, but also speculation on my part as to how a relationship between Molly and Caleb might play out, dynamics-wise. I have a lot of thoughts about Caleb and how realising that he can do good and positive things for others could be a possible route to healing for him.
> 
> I also have a lot of thoughts about how much Molly might like consistent, enduring love and adoration. His friendship with Yasha is super lovely and sweet, but it's easy to get the sense that she's his only close friend and she's gone a lot of the time.
> 
> TY to the Widomauk discord for encouraging baby's first smutty fic.

"This is the best," Molly says in a tone of unabashed delight, nuzzling up under Caleb's chin like an oversized cat, "is this what it's like to be you, all the time?"

Caleb frowns at him from his position propped up against the headboard, although the expression is somewhat wasted due to Mollymauk not being able to see it. "You mean, smaller?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmmm," Molly sighs, leaning back against Caleb's chest, "I think I'm a bit jealous now, if I'll be completely honest. It's not often I get to feel all cosseted and protected, it's a novelty."

There's a sigh from above him, and Caleb shifts to plant a kiss on top of his head. "Needing other people to defend me has gone beyond a novelty and into something I feel is burdensome. I am glad you are enjoying it, though. Not so many people would be so delighted by a magical misfire."

"I have a happy temperament," Molly grins, wiggling happily in Caleb's arms. There's a faint intake of breath from behind him as his ass grinds up against Caleb's groin, and he stops short.

He has a _brilliant idea_.

"Mollymauk?" Caleb asks, leaning sideways slightly to get a look at his lovers face. Molly gives him a big, sunny smile in response, leaning back against his chest.

He waits for Caleb to relax, then grinds very deliberately back against the front of Caleb's trousers. Caleb makes a simultaneously surprised and guttural noise directly in his ear, his grip on Molly tightening convulsively.

"Is there something you want," Caleb murmurs, low and teasing. It's not really a question, Caleb knows full well what Molly wants, but he likes to make him say it and Molly is always happy to oblige.

"I like your cock," Molly says frankly, "and I want you to fuck me, while I'm little like this. I don't know what that's like, and I'd like to."

There's a few seconds of silence from behind him, and he can almost hear Caleb thinking, one of his thumbs distractedly stroking the inside of Molly's thigh. Molly squirms a little, hoping Caleb's hands might drift a little lower, towards the coiling heat in his abdomen.

"I don't want to hurt you," Caleb says gently, resting both palms on Molly's unclothed thighs. He hadn't been able to get his pants to stay up and his shirt basically hadn't covered anything at all, so he'd ditched them in favour of cuddling with Caleb until the spell wore off.

Molly considered, for a moment, the possibility of it hurting. It wasn't inconceivable, but also Caleb was more than aware of his size and spent more time than anyone before him prepping Molly to take him. At the very least, he felt safe trying.

"You can take as long as you like," he offers, "and we'll go slow. But if you're okay with it, I want to at least try."

Caleb laughs softly, pressing a kiss to his ear. "Alright," he says, one of his hands caressing Molly's inner thigh. Molly's cock twitches in interest, and then again when he hears a soft rustle and then the sound of Caleb uncorking a bottle of lube behind him.

"Now how are we going to do this," Caleb muses, "ah, Mollymauk -- could you straddle my legs? I think that will probably work."

Molly scoots forward, tail thumping excitedly against the bedspread as he sits up on his knees. There's a moment of scrambling around while Caleb closes his legs, and Molly takes the opportunity to turn around and kiss Caleb full on the mouth. Caleb hums softly, one hand settling on Molly's hip and the other curling around his thigh.

The kiss itself is chaste and sweet, and Molly wants dearly to melt into it and stay here forever, getting drunk on nothing but the sweet, hesitant press of Caleb's lips on his own. But the sheer size of Caleb's hands settled on him serve as a delicious reminder of what they were about to do, so he reluctantly pulls away.

"Face away from me," Caleb murmurs, "I would like to see what I am doing, schatz."

Molly obligingly swings a leg over so he's facing away from Caleb, rising up on his knees. Caleb leans forward to press a soft kiss to his spine, while off to one side Molly can hear the slick sounds of Caleb thoroughly lubricating his fingers.

His tail lifts a little, giving Caleb better access to his ass. He'd normally feel embarrassed at presenting so shamelessly, but the soft noise Caleb makes behind him and the proprietary way his off hand settles on Molly's thigh makes him feel like his wanting isn't just okay, that it's wanted, that it's appreciated.

"Alright then," Caleb says gently, "I'm going to start very slowly. Tell me if I need to slow down further, I want you to enjoy this."

Then a lubricated finger is sliding against his entrance, slow and measured. Molly shivers despite himself, lips parting in a soft sigh. Intellectually, he knew Caleb's fingers were going to feel larger, but he'd been thinking so intently about Caleb's cock that his fingers feeling larger hadn't even occurred to him.

Caleb's other thumb rubs soothing circles against his upper thigh, his long fingers wrapping a good distance around Molly's thigh.

"That's good," he sighs, "oh, mm, more? Please, Caleb?"

Behind him, he hears Caleb hum, then the softest brush of lips against his shoulder as his fingertip just barely breaches inside. Molly moans, his head falling back.

"So lovely," Caleb murmurs, "so responsive. All for me, too, I almost can't believe it."

Molly shudders, then cries out as Caleb strokes slowly up into him and his entire body lights up. His tail immediately coils around Caleb's wrist, as if that will speed Caleb up any further when he has already decided to go slowly.

Another finger slowly begins to join the first, and Molly whines softly at the stretch. Caleb likes to be methodical, he knows this, working him up slowly and gradually until Molly is shaking and incoherent with the pleasure of it. His toes curl, his tail squeezing Caleb's wrist as he sighs and whimpers, eyes fluttering shut.

"Colour?" Caleb asks, still gently stroking into him. The hand on his thigh has shifted to rest over his stomach, holding him up a little, and Caleb keeps kissing his shoulders, worshipping the brightly coloured artwork spread across Molly's upper torso.

Molly takes a moment to find his voice, breathless at the sensation of being held still, of being helpless to take anything but the slow slide of Caleb's fingers at whatever pace his lover chooses. "Green," he manages, and Caleb hums appreciatively.

For a while, neither of them speak, the room soundless but for Molly's soft sighs of pleasure and the quiet, obscene noises as Caleb continues to finger him.

"Do you want another?" Caleb asks into the silence, his other hand rubbing a slow circle on Molly's stomach. Molly nods breathlessly, placing his hand over Caleb's and tangling their fingers together. A few seconds pass, and Molly takes a deep, shuddering breath.

"Please," he chokes out, "I want it, Caleb, _please_ \--"

Caleb's teeth scrape Molly's neck and he shudders violently, and in the same instant a third finger begins to join the other two, slowly but surely. Molly's head falls back, a sob escaping his lips. The stretch burns, a little, but the feeling of Caleb slowly stroking up into him is wonderful.

If he had the option, he'd be riding Caleb's fingers in earnest, but he has handed over control and he can't bring himself to regret it. Caleb is treating him like something precious, something to be careful with and cherished, and there's something impossibly lovely about sitting naked in Caleb's lap while Caleb himself sits in shirtsleeves and trousers, being stroked and caressed and kissed while he shakes and sighs in Caleb's arms.

"You are being so good for me," Caleb murmurs, "so patient. Love you, Molly. Love you."

Molly picks Caleb's hand up off his stomach and kisses his fingers by way of response, fiercely hoping Caleb understands what he means. He's said it before, and he'll say it again, but he and Caleb are both still growing, Caleb still coming to grips with being a person who can do good for others, who can be worthy of love.

Caleb hums behind him, his hand moving briefly to press up against the left side of Molly's chest before moving lower, nails scraping lightly over his stomach before dropping to make a loose fist around Molly's cock.

"Now," Caleb breathes, "I could make you come like this, but you said you wanted my cock. Do you think you are ready, Liebling?"

Molly sobs aloud, hips working in an attempt to ride Caleb's fingers to no avail -- his tail has coiled so tightly around Caleb's arm that there's no slack, nothing but to take what Caleb gives him. "Caleb," he begs, "please, darling, I want it, let me--"

Caleb slowly eases his fingers out of Molly, crooking them one last time in a way that makes Molly shudder, and then there's a soft moan and a slick noise from behind him.

After what feels like an age, Caleb's off hand settles on his hip and guides him downwards. Molly gasps at the feeling of Caleb's head up against his ass -- it feels impossibly blunt and large, and simultaneously he feels a twinge of anxiety and a flush of anticipation at the idea that this is happening, that he's riding Caleb's cock. "

Colour?" Caleb asks from behind him, and Molly feels an abrupt surge of affection for his beloved, that Caleb hasn't even been touched yet and Molly's comfort is still first in his mind.

"Green," he replies, wiggling his ass cheerily, "never greener."

Caleb laughs softly, then slowly begins to slide Molly onto his cock. Molly lets out a soft, shuddery breath as Caleb slowly fills him up – Caleb is large even at his normal size, but with Molly so much smaller the feeling of Caleb stretching him is overwhelming, all-consuming, burning sweetly at his core.

Then Caleb slides him a little further back, and the pleasure is suddenly overtaken by a flare of pain. “Wait, Caleb, yellow,” Molly grinds out, placing a hand on Caleb’s knee to steady himself as he slides back up Caleb’s cock a little, until the pain recedes.

“Molly?” Caleb asks softly, one hand leaving Molly’s hip to rub soothingly at his back.  
  
Molly takes a deep breath, giving Caleb’s knee a friendly pat. “I just need a little longer to adjust,” he murmurs, “can we just take a moment? I don’t need to stop, I just need to go more slowly. Okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Caleb replies, leaning forward to plant a kiss right between Molly’s shoulder blades, “is this good? Where we are is fine?”

Molly hums his assent, patting Caleb’s hand. “Much more than fine,” he purrs, “I love this, I love you.”

There’s a pause from behind him, then Caleb drums his fingers against Molly’s hip. “I want to try something,” he says, “and if you don’t like it, we can stop?”  
  
“I trust you,” Molly replies immediately, and Caleb makes a tiny wrecked noise from behind him.  
  
He feels Caleb start to slide him upwards and off his cock, and opens his mouth to object before Caleb slowly slides him back down and his protests die in a strangled moan. It’s not enough, but it still feels wonderful.  
  
It’s nice, too, giving all the control over to Caleb. His tail has uncurled from Caleb’s arm and instead curled around his thigh, as if instinctively pulling Molly down. He plants his knees and resists it – all he wants it Caleb’s hands on his hips guiding him, the slow shallow thrusts sending sparks of pleasure up his spine.

He wants more, though, wants all of him, so eventually he murmurs, “Caleb, more, please,” and Caleb slides him further down, agonisingly slowly. This time, it’s all pleasure, and Molly dissolves into gasps and sighs as Caleb slowly eases his way in.  
  
When he feels Caleb bottom out inside him, he wonders if he’s going to come on the spot. The fullness is exquisite, and Caleb rearranges himself so Molly is encircled in his arms. Molly turns to try and look at him, and Caleb leans in to kiss him, sweet and simmering. It’s so lovely Molly wants to weep for it, surrounded by warm skin and the smell of spell components and old leather and sweat and with Caleb as close as he can get, kissing him like the two of them have all the time in the world.

He feels Caleb’s hips rock up against him, not enough space to thrust, and he braces himself against the bed. “Darling, let me take it,” he whispers against Caleb’s mouth, and Caleb groans, biting Molly’s lower lip before he disengages.  
  
Molly gets a moment to breathe while Caleb shifts his grip, then he shudders as Caleb withdraws almost completely, then pushes back in agonisingly slowly. Molly shivers in his arms, letting his head fall back against Caleb’s shoulder. A string of soft, half-formed noises escape his lips unbidden as Caleb fucks him slowly and sweetly, pleasure building slowly in his gut.

“Love you,” Caleb sighs into his hair, lips almost directly at his ear, “love you, my schatz, my love, my Molly.”

Molly makes a choked noise as Caleb shifts angle slightly, making him see stars. He can’t find words, only soft whimpers and gasps as Caleb thrusts into him.

Warm lips skate over his jugular, followed by a sharp burst of pleasure-pain as Caleb marks him, leaving little hickeys Molly knows he would never dream of covering, not when Caleb so rarely marks him where anyone could see.  
  
Then Caleb presses the softest of kisses to the darkening bruise, and Molly is instantly gone. He comes with a soft “ _Oh!_ ”, as if taken by surprise, and when he comes to Caleb is wiping down his chest with a damp cloth, carefully cleaning his own come off him. When he’s finished with his chest, he gently cleans down between Molly’s legs, pausing briefly when Molly winces at the sensitivity.  
  
“That was amazing,” Molly says hoarsely, “and I am so glad I thought of it. Am I…am I still shrunk?”  
  
Caleb fixes him with a look for a moment before answering. “You are still a foot shorter than usual, ja,” he replies, “although I think once you have recovered enough for a second round it will have worn off.”  
  
“That’s not what I was thinking of,” Molly admits, wholly unabashed, “although I would quite like to do this again and have you _really_ fuck me into the mattress. No, there’s some other things I want to do.”

Caleb raises an eyebrow, and Molly sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed so he can stand up.

At this height, he’s only just up to Caleb’s sternum. He kisses the patch of collar left exposed by Caleb’s shirt, then grabs Caleb by the lapels of his coat and pulls him down for a kiss. Caleb goes willingly, tongue sliding across Molly’s lower lip. Molly parts his lips for him immediately, soaking in the sensation of tilting his head back to be kissed, before he relinquishes his grasp on Caleb’s coat and steps back.

“Anything else you want?” Caleb asks, a laugh tugging at the edges of his voice. There’s something deliciously naughty about the fact Molly is as naked as the day he clawed his way out of the earth and Caleb is wearing everything except his book holsters and his boots, but that’s to be unpacked another time.  
  
“Yeah,” Molly says, grinning up at Caleb, “I want to be the little spoon.”  
  
Caleb stares at him for a moment, then shakes his head, shucking off his coat and flopping down on the bed. He pats the space in front of him invitingly, and Molly curls up with his back to Caleb’s chest, wrapped in Caleb’s arms.  
  
“Mmm,” he sighs, “love you so much. You’re so good to me.”

Caleb kisses his ear by way of reply, curling an arm around Mollymauk’s waist to pull him closer.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the spell wears off, and abruptly Molly expands by a foot, shoulders and chest broadening. Caleb yelps as the reversion forces him into an uncomfortable position, tumbling off the bed with a thump.  
  
“What’s that Zemnian term you were telling Beau about the other day?” Molly asks from the bed, stretching his once again six-foot frame luxuriously before he rolls over to look at Caleb owlishly. “Shat and free them?”

Caleb glowers at him, but with no real feeling. “I am cancelling any and all appointments I have made to touch your body in future,” he growls, also without any legitimate threat to it.

“You’ll want to make new ones,” Molly replies with a cheeky grin, “and speaking of which, any chance you can learn that spell?”

Caleb gives him a filthy look, but his eyes smile. “Maybe,” he says, “if you are very, very good.”


End file.
